Draco's Kingdom
by Maison-Rosae
Summary: Draco is the Prince of Slytherin, and perfect in everyway. no one comes close. A bratty little Slytherin Junior thinks other wise...Draco has no choice but to put her in her place....
1. Who dares wins?

Chapter 1who dares wins?

Disclaimer: ok I don't own anything in this story in any of the chapters….

Ok so it's now 10:42 at night, I've just got home from a very long and hot shift at maccas and while I was wasting away the hours this little idea popped into my head. So I now will write, I should be studying for those 2 exams tomorrow but wont…here goes.

Draco sat in his favourite chair in the Slytherin common room, staring into the fire with his usual smirk. He did enjoy being in the common room. He had a great many foes, but not in here, he was top of the heap…no one here would dare try and push him. That was until that annoying little brat started. A year his junior and one of the most persistent children he'd ever come across. They were alike in that aspect, however to look at them you would think the opposite. Her Ebony hair contrasted with his pale ivory locks. His eyes were icy blue where hers were a deep soulless brown. What he didn't know however, was how Slytherin she was. She would, as it is advertised all Slytherin's would, do anything to get her own way. She sat there now, watching him, she knew exactly what she wanted. A prize, him. She wasn't quite sure why but more that anything she wanted to beat him. Most probably because he was the perfect Slytherin, for her to become queen she must first get rid of the current king. But how was the question. As hard as she tried she usually just came up second, mostly due to his seniority in the schools eyes. That however was also preposterous. She was twice the person he was. Or ever will be. Draco gazed across the room at his subjects, there was Pansy, and all the other girls all that wanted him, mostly because of his money and standing but there was his amazing good looks as a bonus. He knew this and was damn proud of it. But that was not the point, that girl, what was her name? The Moncrieff girl…Amelia maybe? Yes, that was it, as his father had always said its good to know your enemy's. She stared at him now and then, but not in the same way. She was always up to something, not that he ever lost, he was of course the greatest thing that ever lived, he liked this, and it was going to stay that way. She was watching him now, she had a lot of time for this because well, she didn't have a lot of friends, she had this nasty habit of well, offending them , or using them to her own evil uses…ah well, she could always buy some later…point being she needed a plan…a good one. An Idea came to her and she strode over to him. It was early evening and almost everyone was in the common room, perfect for her, an audience.

"Ah my dear Draco, so good to chat with you again" she drawled out in her smooth voice

he raised an eyebrow refusing to notice her anymore then that "that is Master Malfoy, Amelia is it?"

"yes it is, and I am not your help so I will not call you 'Master' anything" she stood proud her hand planted firmly on her hips and gave a smirk, much like the boy himself.

He rolled his eyes "oh I don apologise Ofelia but I don't try and remember the names of underlings such as yourself, you should consider yourself lucky I let you call me Master Malfoy let alone address me at all"

"address you? Who do you think you are Prince Draco? The Queen of England? Well she is more attractive"

To this he grinned "tut tut young Amelia."

"Miss Moncrieff"

"I come from one of the most esteemed pure blood houses in the world, you should learn how to speak to your betters."

"when I find them I'll do that, but trust me my family is of a great standing in this world"

He looked her up and down, she was waring a black dress, satin with lace, she wore things like this often he had noticed, as if she were constantly ready for a funeral. "and yet, they have you waring rags? My servants have better clothes then that" He was sitting up now, obviously that last line had nearly got him.

She gasped offended "Draco my boy, watch what you say with that nasty tongue of yours or you wont have it much long, and I'd hate for your little fan girls to see that"

"all I'm saying" she said lazily "is that if you haven't more brains then a house elf you should at least sit around and look pretty, although it seems your not doing that particularly well either…"

She glared "ah then my dear, dear Draco you wont mind putting your pride where your mouth is"

"not money?"

"we both have far too much of that already, no I want your pride"

he stood "ok Amelia, but seeing as you insist on acting like a maid if I win, you have to be my slave for a week" his smile was malicious. "but I can't have you running about looking like that, so for that week you must ware this" with a flick of his wand, sexy French maids uniform appeared in front of her. She gave a disgusted look, and then one of great interest

"anything for you my prince" she curtsied "but if I win, I would like the same pleasure, I really think the dress will suit you"

he laughed "Miss Moncrieff, if you win, I will happily go naked for the week"

she shook her head "no thank you, it wouldn't be fair to scar the children like that"

"So what is it this time?" he asked with a yawn

"a simple duel, first one to hit the floor looses, easy enough for you?"

"Yes, but not here, that would be a bore"

"where?"

He smirked "how about in the duelling room? It's never locked"

"after curfew? Naughty Draco…ok…tomorrow night at 9, infact we'll invite everyone to come see"

"anything for you my dear" he smirked again and sauntered off to his dormitory.

A/N: ok people it is now 12:44 am I ma sleepy and have an exam in 11 hours…will catch ya all on the flip side!


	2. The duel

Chapter 2-Late night fight

A/N: Exam is over! And I may have passed! Yay! But tomorrow is Maths and Japanese, which I am sure to fail so I'm not even bothering to study for them lol!

Anyways I'd better keep writing huh coz u people don't care about me…here we go again…

Late the next night students from every house and every year crept through the corridors towards the closed duelling room, news had spread fast of this little girl challenging big bad Draco Malfoy. They quietly gathered in the room and stood around the tables, even Harry Potter and his friends went and were anxiously waiting for the two stars of the show to arrive. The whispers silenced as Draco Malfoy strutted in, a superior smirk on his face, Crabb and Goyle behind him and Pansy on his arm with an inane grin, elated to be seen with the great Malfoy. Planted on his head was a simple gold crown. He stepped up onto the table leaving his people behind.

"so good to see you all here" he said happy to have attention on himself "why look is that the head of Ravenclaw? And even the Great boy who lived! Am I really worth all this attention?" he asked modestly.

"of course you are" pansy breathed out loudly

"I know" he grinned

Suddenly a female voice came from the door "oh please Draco don't kid yourself, why would anyone want to come see you? Of course unless it's to see me beat you" Amelia stood leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"oh look" Draco replied with a grin "still in black I see…dressed for your own funeral?" he looked at her with fake pity

She scoffed "well I must say your outfit goes great with that crown, where did you get it, you toy box?"

"I just thought you should see what you're loosing" he smiled politely "it does looks so good on me"

She stepped up to the table "It would look a lot better on me" she said straight

"we'll see, ladies first….just don't bore me"

"stupefy!" she called , he blocked it easily and returned a jet of orange light which she just ducked

"give-up?" he said to her stunned look "please, stupefy? That's so junior" people were now cheering for the two duellists

"in your dreams" she regained her demeanour and shot a yellow beam at Draco which he only managed to block with a spell of his own. Suddenly from the crowd came Hermione's voice "on no, Mrs Norris!" Draco shot a look at the three friends "Don't worry nerds-"

"this will be over soon" Amelia called cutting off Draco, then simultaneously they shot a white light, a loud bang was heard and a blinding light made it impossible to see the two Slytherin's for a few seconds. When the room returned to normal everyone saw Amelia flat on her back, on top of her Draco had fallen. He shook his head, realising where he was

"you didn't bore me, I'll say that much, but remember this Moncrieff, it is obvious that Malfoy's always end up on top" he laughed

"get off…now!" she started to push him when Snape's voice packed the room

"what is the meaning of this?" silence then filled up the already packed room.

"to bed all of you! Is that the head of Ravenclaw? 50 points from you, and Harry potter 50 points from Gryffindor! You girls, what house are you in?"

"uh-Hufflepuff sir"

"50 points from Hufflepuff! Now all of you out!" everyone started to file out

Amelia was still sitting on the ground beginning to regret her bet when Draco turned around to her, she glared at him "what?"

"here" he threw the crown to her "it's the closest you'll ever get to royalty" and strutted off. She groaned and went up to her bed. On her floor was the maid's uniform. Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

A/N: so what d'ya think people? Please tell anywhoo have fun rockin'


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3-the first day

A/N: so I thought I would rant for a second. The real reason I wrote this fic? Coz I was kinda over poor little Draco fics…don't get me wrong. I LOVE Draco, but to me he is a snobby, self cented jerk…just the way I like him lol! That's not to say I don't like poor little Draco fics, but I thought I'd write something Different! Oh and Amelia…she's a character from my mind…she looks the opposite to Draco, but is perfect for him coz they is both emotionally void shall we say?

Draco woke up the next morning with a grin planted on his handsome face. He was the most successful person he knew, how perfect. The sun peaked through his window and he lay there in the sunshine blissfully. Suddenly a shadow blocked his light. Draco grimaced up and upon seeing a female figure he smirked "you actually turned up" he sounded a little surprised and sat up to see her better "and in the uniform!" he scoffed, and before long was laughing uncontrollably, waking everyone left in the boys dormitory, who all in turn laughed as well. After about 10 minutes she spoke up "if your quite finished?"

"yes, yes" Draco got out of his bed "hmmm, what shall I do with you?

She sighed deeply "what have I done to deserve this?"

"I need to get dressed, so go down and get my breakfast ready, but first gather my books up, you can carry them for me" he waved his hand at her and turned around "oh and tomorrow I expect breakfast in bed"

"git" she swore at him

he turned back to her "it could do with out the attitude"

"I said I'll be your slave, I said nothing about being pleasant"

"well then, as your master I order you to be pleasant, if that's even possible for you" he was in absolute heaven, this week would be great.

She glared. She glared her glariest glare she'd ever- well you get the point "yes sir" she forced a smile, turned around and left the room, stomping up the stairs into the common room, where everyone stared or scoffed…or both! Gritting her teeth she walked over to the fire place where Draco's books lay. It was only as she went to pick them up that she realised the shortness of her skirt…it was very short.

"Damn" she whispered to herself, trying to solve her problem, which was only worsened when she heard a snicker. When she turned she saw it was a bunch of about 6 or 7 boys, mostly 1st and 2nd years. They were starring at her…fishnets and all, everyone of them with a pleased grin slapped on them. She stood there. What was she going to do?

Suddenly Draco came up the stairs

"why are you still here?" he demanded. She shot him a glare, turned to the books and then the boys. Draco, upon realising her situation simply laughed and walked over to the boys.

"she looks pretty good in that doesn't she?" Draco asked. Despite her annoying persistence, Draco knew she was quite the catch in most eyes. Not half bad breeding, and a bit of a looker. The boys just nodded moronically.

"I bet that if she bends down to get my books, you could see right up her skirt"

Their little eyes lit up.

"D'ya want me too?" he asked smirking at her disgusted look, enjoying every moment of her torture. The boys nodded.

"ok, Amelia, I order you, to pick up my books" she glared at him, but went to do it.

"first" she paused, what now? "get these pervo. Twerps out of my way" she smiled, pulled out her wand and blew them to the ground. Draco turned to the boys "you see her" he pointed to her "she is MY slave, she is here for ME not you…I don't share nice…understood?" he was fuming. They nodded, terrified, with that he turned and walked towards the door. "Hurry up you!"

She picked up his books and followed silently, hopefully if she said nothing he would say nothing. She wasn't that lucky.

"no thank you?" he asked still walking.

"for what?" she spat out

"for saving the poor damsel in distress from the big bad first years" he said lazily.

"I was the one who took them down" she protested

"ah, but I told you to. So say thank you" he ordered.

"you only did it because you're a spoilt brat" she continued

Draco stopped, walking, looking deep in thought, she thought she'd hit a soft spot, for a few moments until he looked up at her "yes…I did" he grinned "but for talking back you now must say 'Thank you so much, the wonderful, handsome and perfect prince Draco Malfoy'" he continued to walk.

She sighed "fine, thankyousomuchthewonderfulhandsomeandperfectprincedracomalfoy"she said quickly

He smiled "that wasn't so hard was it?" he smiled nicely as they approached the great hall "but I hadn't finished, this time a bit slower and I want you to do it in the great hall" he did so enjoy this.

A/N: wow…I love this so much, it doesn't feel like im writing it…weird! Tell me what ya think…or not…point being never fear the next chapter is already being written..YAY! and if you didn't care well then…yu weren't a afraid anyway lol! LOVEYA PEOPLE!

Oh and if ya cared I PASSED! So its on to my final year of school in 2 ½ months! Scary!


	4. Crush

Chapter 4-Crush

AN: ok this chapter has been changed coz of reviews what I orgionally had planned now must come later! Yay! Anywasy so here is some of Harry and Co's thoughts ect. Coz ya asked for it! Yay! Enjoy…oh and thanks for all the reviews yep all 8 of em..im so touched!

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at breakfast. The whole room was gossiping about the duel last night. There were only a few students who hadn't been there, and the rest of the student body was ready and more then willing to tell all.

"Wasn't it just wicked last night?" Ron said astonished "That little girl actually took on Draco!"

Harry nodded "yeah…she was really something"

"well I think she was very silly to challenge him to a duel don't you?"

"yeah…I suppose…that or fearless" Ron smirked

Hermione went on "I mean she did very well, but she tried to beat some one a year older then herself"

Harry looked at Hermione "I reckon you could beat anyone in the school, maybe she's bright like you?"

"bright? I admit she was a good duelist and obviously confident but how stupid was she with that bet?" Hermione shook her head "it was just idiotic"

"oh yeah" Harry remembered "I wonder if ya know she actually went through with it"

"nah!" Ron shook his head "a Slytherin wouldn't do something like that!"

"I don't know. I doubt Draco would have let it drop so easily" Hermione added

"No one, and I mean No one would go through with it…I don't care how much Draco hassles em" Ron said

"I wonder…" Harry was interrupted when the doors opened and in strutted Draco Malfoy, behind him, carrying his books was Amelia. Everybody's jaw dropped. Although she had her school robes over it she was obviously wearing the maids uniform. She was glaring at Draco who had a very superior grin on his face.

Harry glared at him as well.

"wow, she actually did it" Ron's eyes widened

Harry watched Draco say something to her. She suddenly stood up onto the table and in a loud voice started to talk, very confidently "I just had to get up now and tell you all about how the admirable and brave Draco Malfoy saved me from some terrifying first years!" she paused and grinned, at least she was getting attention! "And so I feel it only right that in front of you all I say" she turned to Draco "thank you so much, you wonderful piece of manhood" she stifled giggles "honestly I don't know what I would have done with out the handsome, caring, divine, unique, charismatic and in every way purely perfect Prince Draco Malfoy" She finished with out taking a breath. And bowed to a laughing and cheering audience before Professor Magonagle came over and made her sit down.

Harry watched the smug smile fade from her beautiful face as Draco now made her make his breakfast. She rolled her eyes and had her face set at glare. That was until Draco shook his head and told her to look happier.

"wow, she is some girl" Ron said with a laugh "I can't believe she did that"

"neither can I!" Hermione said shocked "I mean do you think she'll last the entire week?"

"I dunno, she seems to be enjoying it!" Ron answered "what do you think Harry?" Harry was still watching her from across the room "Harry?" Hermione waved a hand in front of him

"ah, what?" he looked up.

"what are ya looking at?" asked Ron

"Amelia"

"who?' Asked Hermione

"Amelia, the girl that dueled Draco remember?" he asked as if it were obvious

"oh is that her name…its pretty" Hermione started eating

Harry shook his head angrily "look at him! Just like a git of a Malfoy, treating her like a slave!"

"well that was the deal" Ron suggested

"still, he doesn't have to be a jerk about it"

Harry continued to watch her through out breakfast. Hermione was talking about something, he wasn't sure what it was exactly. He was totally rapt up in Amelia, she really was sunning. Her straight black hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a black lace ribbon, it was one of the rare times her face wasn't hidden behind her hair. Harry had noticed her before…

"Do you think the teachers will let her get around like that?" Ron asked

"I dunno" Hermione shrugged "but it was a good duel, she must excel at her studies, I mean it was so close between them, it was more luck then anything that Draco won and isn't wearing that dress today, and she was doing spells silently….remarkable"

"yeah, remarkable…" scoffed Ron "but she still lost and has all the juniors trying to look up her skirt."

"Ron!" Harry scolded

"its true" he laughed "I bet its not just the juniors too"

"come one you two, stop perving we'll be late for charms…I'm sure you can gawk at her before potions, no doubt Draco will make her follow him to every class…" Hermione dragged them away

Later that day Amelia stood out side the dungeons waiting for Draco to arrive for his potions class, she was holding his books she'd just made it to her previous class on time but she'd given up being on time to Divination. She'd just sprout some nonsense about having an ominous feeling about the class today, the teacher always thought Amelia had a very strong aura. Idiot. Most of the Gryffindor's were already waiting out side the dungeons. None of them really paid any attention to her. She'd only been doing this for a few hours since breakfast but the school gossip network had done there job well. It was now that she noticed that the great 'boy who lived' was staring at her. When she gazed up at him he looked away quickly and she saw a him go a distinct shade of pink…very similar to her favorite nail polish…But that was beside the point Harry Potter seemed to have a crush on her. She thought on it, this could be useful, very useful… Suddenly Draco Malfoy came up behind her.

"why are you starring at Potter?" he asked slightly disgusted.

She passed him his books "oh no reason…" she said absent mindedly "why? Jealous?" she asked with a smirk, again much like Draco's.

"more like disgusted" he rolled his eyes "I mean think of the children…hideous!"

she made a face at him. It was only now that he realized Potter was starring at Amelia and going a pink…was he blushing…could he have a crush on her? He thought on it this could be useful…very useful…Suddenly Snape turned up.

"Miss Moncrieff? What are you doing here?" as she turned to him he recognized the maids uniform, he had heard the gossip in the teachers lounge.

"I was just leaving professor" she said turning and walking away.

"yes…" was all he could say before herding the students into class ready to torture the Gryffindor's.

A/N: ok this chapter was a bit longer…but it was funky there is no denying it…well there is but…ya know what I mean!


	5. FLASHBACK!

Chapter 5- flash back

A/N: c'mon now you people really thought I could get through this whole thing with out a flash back scene? This little scene should show you a bit more about my original character….GRINS this was originally the 4th chapter…

It was nearing the end of the day, and Amelia's first day of torture. Draco had not only embarrassed her publicly he had also made her; carry his books to and from every class, making her late for almost everyone of her own, made her bring lunch to him and his friends by the lake and made her start on his homework. But dinner was almost over, not that she'd eaten much with Draco wanting his cup re filled every two minutes. The only little pleasure she held was the glares she received from Pansy because of the attention she was getting from Draco. In the course of the day he'd spoken to Amelia many more times then he even noticed Pansy. To add to this Amelia, when ever Pansy was near found excuses to distract Draco from Pansy and make him speak to herself. She thought she would do one of these things now

"Draco…" Pansy whined out battering her eyelashes. Just as Draco turned to speak to her Amelia accidentally knocked the cup she was filling over, spilling drink down the front of Draco and immediately puling his attention to herself.

"what are you doing you idiot?" he demanded

"oops so sorry Draco" Amelia looked at Pansy who glared…a death glare!

"clean it up you dolt!" he ordered

"what ever you say master" Amelia caught Pansy's eye as she wiped up Draco's robes, well maybe good things could come form this…

Later in the common room Amelia was cleaning his shoes, after all they'd become dirty while he ate by the lake and we can't have royalty in dirty shoes, she started thinking how she had come to this?

((here's the flash back…do you see it do you…a flashback!))

On the very first day after being sorted and sitting at her table, she'd had such big plans for herself. The moment she set eyes on Draco however, she knew he would be an obstacle. The only question now was how to deal with it. He'd seemed like a smart and logical boy so she felt it best to simply go up to him and explain herself clearly.

"Draco Malfoy, correct?" She asked

in response he merely raised an eyes brow trying his hardest not to have anything to do with the new first years "yes?" he groaned here came the fan girls…

"good. I am Amelia MonCrieff-remember it" she said matter of factly. The actuality that she was not groveling at his feet yet made him sit up and pay attention.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a smirk

"Because I am going to be the queen of Slytherin. As the current king you are an obstacle…this leaves you in quite a predicament. It would seem you have 3 choices."

"oh?" he said with a laugh surveying the proud girl closely.

"you could be the cultured gentleman you so often claim to be and kindly give me a hand up onto the pedestal. You could step down gracefully or I will have to take it by force." You see the MonCrieffs weren't an evil family such as the Blacks, no far from it. They were neutral. Yes it was true they had gone to Voldemorts side during the war, but it was also true they returned back happily when he was vanquished. They did not choose good over bad, they only saw winners and losers, they followed whomever could assist them the most. This is why as neither the follower nor condemner of the dark lord but as herself she hoped he would take one of the first. It would be easier on both of them. Sadly, he just smirked down at her from his throne "listen twerp, I don't have time for your nonsense…shoo" with that he waved his hand at her.

She sighed deeply, she knew he would say that, and some how was grateful and held more respect for him because of it. "Then this means war, naturally" with that she walked away and readied herself for the battle to come.

((ok this is the end of the flash back…ooooh no fair…))

Amelia finished up all of Draco's overdue essays. She starred across the room at him, she would have her revenge and just like the good (or bad) little Slytherin she was she would somehow use this time to her advantage. Just how to do this was the real question, It was now that she remembered Harry Potter. But how could she use him, it was a good question to be sure. She watched Draco laughing with his fans…pathetic, Draco however was enjoying himself greatly, having a slave was better then he could have imagined and it made everyone stop and look at him, he was the hot topic of school gossip, of course what else could be expected he was Draco Malfoy. It was now as he reflected on his day that he remembered the incident before potions…but how to mould this to his own advantage, he would have to sleep on it. And after having a snack brought to him in bed, he did just that. happy Draco!

A/N: this is my fav chapter coz it has a flash back…I loves them sooo much! goes starry eyed oh btw! Thanks for all the reviews it really really does mean a lot to a novice writer like me. My dear sweet twin sister you see is a writer as a well, she is the smart twin and everything she writes gets like a million reviews! So I feel special now!


	6. Day 2

Chapter 6- Day 2

Amelia woke up at 6am, she sighed deeply, stupid Draco, stupid bet and sadly she had to admit it stupid her for loosing. This however was not going to dampen her resolve. She would be Queen, she would just have to use this time to study Draco's weaknesses more intimately, perfect. She slowly got dressed, she wasn't looking forward to this at all. Breakfast in bed? She'd have to walk all the way from the great hall to his dorm. She walked out of her room and towards his. When she got there the sun was just coming up, Draco had a very good view from his window, but he was still asleep. She sat down on the chair next to his bed and started going through his stuff to amuse herself. She found a magazine about music. Well this'll do for now she reasoned and started reading it boardly wondering what time he would get up, hoping it would be late.

Draco woke up, again the sun was pouring through his window and a smile was plastered on his face, he turned to see Amelia sitting on a chair next to him reading a magazine. He looked at his watch it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. Why was she here already?

She looked up at him "oh you're awake" she sighed "damn" she was still in the uniform.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat up "ummm, just how long have you been sitting there?" he asked

"oh about half an hour, now what do you want for breakfast?" she asked pulling out a note book.

He looked at her lazily, "hmmm just toast for today and a black coffee, very strong, you shouldn't be able to screw that up now." He smirked at her "hurry up would you" he waved her away and she stomped away. She'd learnt one thing from the last two mornings, Draco had a very bad caffeine addiction. It was a start. She trotted down and started to put his breakfast on a plate. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already there. She noticed Harry was still looking at her.

"Harry why are you watching her?" asked Ginny almost shocked

"uh-what do you mean…uh…" he murmured

Ron laughed "he was perving all day yesterday too!"

"was not!" he protested

"oh yes you were, and not just like Ron was, you keep blushing!" Hermione added knowledgeable

"really?" asked Ginny starring at Harry now "oh look he is blushing" she giggled "but I'd watch out for her" Ginny was in her element "I've heard things, she went out with the Quidditch captain for Slytherin last year just so she could get good seats in the matches! She has a nasty habit of using people, she seems nice enough but she is a Slytherin through and through" Ginny concluded.

"yeah yeah" Harry turned back to stare at Amelia. Amelia caught his eye, and this time before he had a chance to turn away she gave him a quick wink. She had a hard time holding in her laughter as his eyes grew and he turned around quicker then she'd ever seen. She felt that it was best to leave now.

While all this was happening Draco was still in his bed pondering. Why was she doing in his room so early, to be honest it was a little creepy. What was this girl up too anyway? Being up so early and reading his magazines! She obviously wanted something. But she was not going to get it as long as he could help it. Little brat thinking she could just waltz in and take his position. Ha! He had showed her. But now was not the time to gloat, he needed a plan…Harry Potter was totally gone over this girl! Draco didn't see it. She was a spoilt little child in his eyes. Although, she was quite useful as a slave. He laughed out loud in spite of himself. Why wasn't she back yet? He needed his coffee… Draco sat up and waited. Eventually Amelia entered the room holding a tray with a pot of black coffee and his toast. Draco saw a very evil smile on her face, and he just couldn't have her happy.

"take your time why don't you!" he spat out.

"so-ry!" she rolled her eyes but still had that pleased look about her.

"why are you so happy?" he asked

"because dear Master Malfoy, I am in your warming presence" she said as sarcastically as she could, which turned out to be pretty darn sarcastic. By this time most of the people in the Dorm had started to wake up and get ready.

Draco sipped on his coffee "go get my robes out and lay them on my bed for me" he ordered and gleefully watched her do it. "and now…clear this tray" she did it with the fake smile Draco had also ordered her to have. He smirked, a plan had formulated. "now go get my books. I need to get changed, I know you'd love to stay but I have to be fair to the other girls." He drawled out

Draco started pulling on his robes feeling very good about himself. What he had said to the twerp had been true. Any girl in Slytherin, hell in the whole damn school would kill to have five minutes alone with him. Especially Pansy. Except for her. That annoying spoilt brat of a girl. Well he had put her in her place. But he had to use this time to his full advantage. He knew in days she could have the idiot Potter following her every command, which now was at his command. He grinned, all he had to do was to get Potter to ask her to Hogsmead this weekend. He made his way down to the common room.

She stomped down the stairs and sat waiting for him. She glanced across the room and saw the first years from yesterday. She smirked and winked at them. There little eyes grew big and they scurried out of the room. Ahhh, a face that can make men fall to there knees. All except that was Draco. Not that she wanted him, but the fact she couldn't have him made her boil with rage. But she would get something better. Pathetic little Potter, the famous boy who lived. He could be useful, she would make it her goal for the next 2 days was to get invited out to Hogsmead with him. She pulled out a mirror and started messing with her make-up and hair.

"what are you doing?" he asked "putting on make up?" he laughed "sorry but no matter how much make up you put on your not my type" he walked towards the door. Amelia following with his books, and still in the uniform.

A/N:yeah yeah its been ages! since I updated but ya know…the holidays n all, ive had tons of work and hmk! The jerks gave us hmk on the holidays! How cruel? So yeah this is a bit of a lul in the story….my writing does that, really intence bits then really boring bits

Lol

Well ill catch and try to update within the week!


	7. Flirt

Chapter 7- Flirt

Harry looked down at his timetable "oh look!" he said excitedly to Ron and Hermione "we have potions first!" he tried to suppress his smile.

Ron groaned "awww man, not another lesson with the Slytherins"

Hermione shook her head "Harry, you barely managed the essay could you please not look so pleased about going"

"what dya mean?" Harry asked "I-I don't want to go to another lesson with Malfoy"

Ron grinned at Hermione "oh I bet that little girl will be there"

"her name is Amelia" Harry almost snapped

"yeah Amelia" Ron laughed "Amelia and Harry sitting in a tree..K.I.S- ow!" harry had shoved him very hard

"c'mon you two we'll be late!" Hermione stood and walked out with the boys close behind.

When they arrived at the dungeon class room, Harry saw that Draco was already there. His heart sank, Amelia would have already left for her own class.

"damn it" he whispered softly

Ron laughed again "have to be quicker next time" he said. Then to Harry's great surprise and delight Amelia came round the corner and walked up to Draco.

"here, the books I forgot" she sighed "anything else?"

He paused "hmmmmm let me see…"

"Please Draco, I've go to get to the tower for Divination" she sighed and looked up at Harry momentarily, she caught his eye and looked away with fake shyness.

"No you may go now, just be back here in time to pick them up" he waved her away. She picked up her things and started to walk away passing Harry and brushing up against him as she went past.

"wow…" Harry breathed out "she looks even better today then she did yesterday"

Ron nodded "yeah, did she like do her hair or something?" he asked

Hermione laughed "you two are so dense, that and make up, looked like she was trying to impress someone to me" Snape arrived and they all went into the class room.

Draco sat with a very pleased look on his face.

Harry sat looking dazed. Ron shook his head "oh boy, Hermione if I EVER get like that, just kill me…"

Hermione laughed "So are we still going to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"defiantly!" he grinned "can't wait"

Draco smirked at them "aww how disgusting…even a Weasly can get a date for this weekend, although the thought of you two together make me want to cough up my breakfast" Draco looked at Harry "how about you Potter? Still all alone?" he laughed.

"5 points from Gryffindor for distracting other students!" Snape snapped calling everyone's attention back to him and his instructions.

Meanwhile…

Amelia came into divination late again.

"I'm so sorry professor…er…but…I…"

"Don't worry dear…I saw this coming…I saved you a seat over there…"

Amelia just nodded and slunk into her chair. She was quite pleased with herself, she'd heard what Harry had said. Although she was a little worried that Draco had said that he would have some special plans for hogsmeade. She knew he had something up his sleeve but for now she didn't care much, she had Harry right whare she wanted him. All she had to do was deal with Draco. He was seriously getting on her nerves. The self centred brat! Coming from such a dignified family he should know how to treat a lady. Not to worry, she would get her revenge. But first she had to get Potter.

At Lunch Amelia headed straight for the Great hall, she hung around the corridors, waiting for Harry to walk past. She didn't have to wait very long.

Harry was walking towards the great hall with Hermione and Ron,

"I can't believe how much homework Snap gave us, on a hogsmeade weekend and everything" Ron wined

Harry nodded "I don't know what his problem was today"

Hermione shook her head "you two were talking all lesson"

"he was just being a git!" reasoned Ron

"speaking of gi-ow" Amelia had run into Harry, both of them dropping there books on the ground

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione said, her and Ron dashing to his side

He nodded and then realised who was sitting next to him

"oh my! Dracos books!" Amelia said as if it was the end of the world. She looked up and caught Harry eyes.

"are you all right?" he asked

She smiled "fine now. Wow, you're Harry Potter arn't you?" she asked

He blushed and nodded, totally glued to the spot

"I'm so so sorry" Amelia looked as if she was about to cry "I've made you drop your books, I really am sorry its just Draco-"

"i-it's ok really, know what Malfoy can be like" Harry managed to mutter out "here, let me help you" Harry helped her up and picked up all for her books for her.

"Yeah we saw your duel with Malfoy" Ron said watching them

Hermione nodded "You weren't bad for someone so young"

"thank you" she smiled politely at them then turned to Harry with a sweet and sincere smile, "it was an absolute pleasure, I'm sorry again" she pushed her hair out of her face. Harry went to say something but she suddenly squeeled "I'm late! Sorry!" she ran off into the hall.

"she knows who I am!" Harry said grinning for ear to ear

Ron Laughed "hello, doesn't everyone"

Hermione laughed at Harry's dumbstruck look as well "c'mon, or we wont get anything to eat either."

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry's head darted around looking for her. He saw her over next to Draco. She looked up at him and smiled but her attention was pulled back by Draco. Harry sat pouting through the entire lunch.

"I have to do something..." he said finally

"what do you mean?" asked Hermione

"he's talking about Amelia" Ron rolled his eyes, "ya can tell because he gets this weird glossy look see?"

"shut up!" Harry started going a new shade of pink

"well if you really like her, why don't you just talk to her" Hermione asked as if it was totally obvious.

Harry looked over to where Draco sat, Amelia loading up his plate. Draco looked up at Harry's disgusted face with a superior look. He smirked cruelly before knocking the plate Amelia had been filling out of her hands.

"Are you an idiot?" he yelled "I don't want that! Make it again!"

Harry glared slamming down his cup "why that!" Ron pulled him back into his seat

"Don't be stupid" Hermione shook her head. "you can see her this afternoon at Herbology…"


End file.
